Chloe's Arrest
(R2 DVD/BD) (R1 BD) |code = 8AFF90 |author = Howard Gordon |director = Michael Klick }} Shortly after aiding Jack Bauer's escape from the authorities, Chloe O'Brian is forced to choose between her friend's safety and her own freedom. Synopsis Hearing a knock on her front door, Chloe O'Brian looks out the peephole to see two uniformed FBI agents outside. Chloe tells Morris that it's "them"; Morris prepares to call Eric Carter, an "ambulance chaser," saying that he'll know a good defense attorney. He asks if she fully thought through the consequences of what she did by helping Jack Bauer escape from custody, and says he agreed at the time that it was the right thing to do, but isn't so sure anymore. Chloe assures him that they've weathered worse problems before, and tells him to take their son Prescott into the back bedroom before answering the door. refuses to say where Jack is]] The lead agent, Scott Frank, identifies himself and presents a warrant for Chloe's arrest. She agrees to sit and answer his questions, while Morris emerges from the bedroom. Frank asks her for information on Jack Bauer's whereabouts; Chloe promptly denies knowing anything about where Jack is or what he is doing. He reminds her that the minimum prison sentence for aiding and abetting a federal fugitive is fifteen years. Having reviewed her file, Frank admits that he's "baffled" that Chloe continually comes to the aid of an agent with such a problematic record. She insists that Jack only did the things nobody else had the guts to do, and assures him that he won't be found as long as he doesn't want to be found. Frank orders Morris to bring Prescott out of the back room, then reminds Chloe that if she receives the minimum sentence, she won't be released until after his twenty-first birthday. Solemnly, Chloe replies: "If my son grows up knowing that his mother gave up her freedom for her principles instead of the other way around, I'm okay with that. I'm done talking until I can speak with my lawyer." Frank orders the other agent to handcuff her, and Mirandizes her while her husband and son watch, then escorts her out of the apartment. Credits Starring *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Capp Gordon as Prescott O'Brian *Adam Lieberman as Special Agent Scott Frank Production staff *Directed by: Michael Klick *Written by: Howard Gordon *Executive Producer: Howard Gordon *Director of Photography: Bengt Jonsson *Music by: Sean Callery *Unit Production Manager: Jan DeWitt *First Assistant Director: Meta Valentic Background information and notes * This is one of the few pieces of 24 related media in which a member and a former member of the main cast (Chloe and Morris, respectively) appear, but Jack Bauer does not. However, it is the first main season storyline extensions with such distinction, the second being Solitary, featuring Tony Almeida. * This is the second 24 short in which Chloe appears in. She previously appeared in the Day 5 Prequel. *"Chloe's Arrest" is a special feature found on the Region 1 Blu-ray, Region 2 DVD and Blu-ray releases of Season 8, as well as the bonus disc included with 24: The Complete Series. * Chloe lived in apartment 3D. * The 24 logo that plays at the end is slightly out of time with the audio that it is usually accompanied with, and is over saturated. * The inside of the Region 2 DVD release that lists the special features calls this feature "Chloe's Interrogation". * 24: Deadline states that Chloe was arrested (presumably Chloe's Arrest) the morning after Day 8 ended (the day after Day 8). * This 24 short marks the final appearances of Morris O'Brian and Prescott O'Brian. Appearances *Characters **Jack Bauer (mentioned only) **Eric Carter (mentioned only) **Scott Frank (first appearance) **Chloe O'Brian **Morris O'Brian **Prescott O'Brian *Locations **New York **North America **United States of America *Organizations **Counter Terrorist Unit **Federal Bureau of Investigation *Titles **Agent See also | nextday = }} 825 825 Category:Special features